kemono_michifandomcom-20200214-history
Joanna
Joanna Joannascore Adorian Uljika (イオアナ, Ioana) is the Heir Princess of all Vampires and one of the four Dukes of Darkness, servants of the Demon King and daughter of Wallen Joannascore Adorian Uljika. Appearance Joanna is a young girl with long purple hair and wears a black dress. Personality Joanna thinks highly of her, but was surprised she lost to someone who was only thinking about food. Since then, she got obsessed with Hanako and considered her biggest foe, trying to compete with her at everything and win over her. Plot A young Joanna was training and told she may win the next tournament, but at the tournament, she was easily defeated by Hanako. Joanna requested a rematch, but as Hanako was hungry, she was refusing, so Joanna had to give her lunch. She ended up getting her rematch, but ended loosing again and again. After that Joanna got obsessed of Hanako and started observing her, trying to learn from where she got her strength. Years later during a party, Hanako wasn't able to recognize who Joanna was. Joanna then spoke about Camilla Vanstein saying she was a lesser vampire, and telling Hanako she can get a better servant, an elder vampire, that would secretly find Hanako's weakness, but Hanako declined the offer. Joanna then wanted Carmilla to face Rose and if she would win, Joanna would accept Carmilla. Hanako quickly accepted, as she wanted to go to the party and eat. A bit later at quiet place, Rose and Carmilla started fighting. Carmilla put a good fight, but ended up loosing. She started clinging to Rose's skirt, pulling her and saying that he can't lose, while Rosa was feeling embarrassed and asking Carmilla to let go. Hanako asked for the fight to stop and Joanna told her she will arrange her a new better elder vampire as servant, but Hanako still wanted to use Carmilla. Joanna asked for Hanako to get on her knees and to her surprise Hanako did. Feeling like this was her first win over Hanako, Joanna left. On their way back, the cart stopped and Joanna and Rose went to see what was going on. They saw Hanako, who apologized of how useless Carmilla was, but she was trying to do everything for her, so she was thinking that Carmilla was someone precious to her and didn't want to lose her. Joanna though that Hanako would want they to not reveal that Carmilla lost, but instead Hanako took her clothes off and transformed into a dragon, challenging Joanna to a fight, seeing that both Joanna and Rose were trembling in fear and were beaten by Hanako. When Joanna learned that Hanako had left her castle when the hero appeared, she though Hanako was going after him to obtain glory. Joanna then summoned a demon king from another world, MAO, she introduced herself and wanted he to help them defeat the hero that Altena had summoned. Rose showed him a poster of the hero and MAO started laughing saying he found where Animal Mask was hiding. Joanna was surprised that MAO knew him, but MAO told her there was more between them than just knowing each other. Category:Female Characters